The Eclipse
by BronyStarwarsfan
Summary: A rare Eclipse is happening. It has the potential to turn vampires into mindless beasts. Will Mavis maintain control and protect her family? Or will she harm the ones she loves.
1. Prologue

Mavis woke up at about midnight. She saw that Dennis and Johnny were already up. She got out of bed and went into the hallway and saw her father standing before her. "Mavis, we need to talk." He said with a serious look. "Uh...of course dad. What do you need?" Said Mavis as she felt very worried.

"Tommarow Mavis, there will be an Eclipse and you've reached the age where I have to tell you about it." Dracula said. "What's so special about this Eclipse? I've seen thousands of them." Mavis said.

Dracula sighed. "In this Eclipse you and I will go into sort of an uncontrollable state. We will attack anything in our path, if it happened of course." Mavis was scared now, she didn't want to hurt anyone she loved. Especially Jonny or Dennis. "What are the chances of it happening dad?" Mavis asked. "About 4/10 but I've only come to warn you, so you can keep safe." Dracula said. "Well, thanks dad." Mavis said as she walked down to the lobby.

Now questions raced through her mind. Will she enter this state? Will she hurt the ones she loved? What will become of her? She walked into the lobby with a worried look.

"Hey Mavis! You slept in. Dennis and I were ju...What's wrong?" Jonathan asked.

"Nothing" Mavis said as she looked away from Johnny. Johnny shot her a look. "You know that never works on us right? So whats wrong?" Johnny asked. "I'm afraid of what's to come tommarow. My dad said something about this eclipse that could potentially turn me into a mindless beast. And I'm worried about it." Mavis said looking at Johnny with her sad-look. "Honey, you won't do anything to hurt me, I am certain of that. You love us no matter what. And we do to, right Dennis?" "Right!" Dennis said. 'Thank you Johnny, but I don't know if love can stop what could possibly happen to me." Mavis said, still looking upset. "I assure you, you will not hurt us." Johnny said as he kissed Mavis on the cheek.

Mavis was calm for the rest of the night as they walked and watched TV. Mavis's worries soon returned as she was about to go to sleep. "Johnny, I'm worried again. If I do anything..." Mavis said as she was cut off. "You won't do anything Mavis, I believe in you and your willpower." Johnny said as he cuddled Mavis. "Goodnight my zing." Johnny whispered into Mavis's ear.


	2. The Eclipse

It was about 9:00 at night. One hour until most monsters got up. Johnny was awoken by screams of agony coming from Mavis. She was on the floor of the bedroom clenching her sides. She began to scream loader than Johnny had ever heard someone scream before. Her fangs seemed to grow in size, by a lot. She screamed loader as her nails grew into talons. She placed her hands on her face as her eyes turned bright red. Johnny knew he had to do something. He woke up Dennis and told him to hide somewhere as a bat. He ran as fast as her could to Dracula's room and saw that he was awake. Laying on the floor looking very weak. "I am weak Jonathan. I was able to fight off the urges." He said in a heavy tone. "Mavis, she is...transforming." Johnny said. "I..know...there is no stopping her. She was consumed. Our Mavis is gone for now." Dracula said as he fainted.

Jonny went down into the lobby, he had seen a human laying on the floor with a large cut on his stomach. Blood was all over the floor. Johnny used a cloth to patch the man's wound. "Where did Mavis go?" Jonny asked the man. "That...was...Mavis? Well... she left the hotel." The man said. Johnny ran out of the door and followed the trails of blood and animal corpses.

Johnny was in the forest. He was using a flashlight to look around. He saw some rustling in the bushes. And went to investigate. There, to his horror, he saw Mavis tearing apart a deer with her bare hands. Ripping out its intestines and eating them. He stepped on a twig and Mavis immediately turned around and lunges at Johnny.

"No no no Mavis it's me, your husband." Johnny said as Mavis ran up to him and scratched his chest. She let out a growl as she kicked him into a tree. Mavis now stood before him. Now he didn't see his beautiful wife Mavis, he saw a mindless animal. Blood stained hands, blood red eyes, ripped clothes. That's all Johnny saw before he made a run for the hotel.

Mavis's speed was much greater than that of Johnny's and he was tackled by her in an instant. She struck his chest again and left another cut. He continued to run towards the hotel and was able to close the door. He leaned on it and breathes heavily. He now felt the pain of his cuts. Blood was starting to drip from his cuts and started to puddle.

Johnny then heard the sound of smashing wood. As Mavis had rammed the front door down. She stood there. Breathing heavily. Johnny looked at the moon through the smashed door. The eclipse was ending! He just had to hold Mavis off for a little bit longer. She ran at him and smashed him against a wall. She then moved in and began to show off her fangs. He began to resist by swinging at her with my fists so she scratched him in the back. Causing Johnny to fall down in pain.

This was my final stand. Today I may die to Mavis. But I protected many others from being hurt. Johnny thought. "Mavis! It's me Johnny! I still believe in you. Please take control!" Johnny Yelled. Mavis looked into his eyes as she went for his neck. Then Mavis's eyes changed to her normal color. She looked at my cuts and her bloody hand. "I...I'm a monster." She said. "Mavis, no it wasn't you." Johnny said as he tried to hold her hand. "NO!" She yelled as she moved her hand away. She was beginning to shed tears. "It was me Johnny, I almost killed you...my zing." Mavis said while crying some more. "You don't deserve me." Mavis said as she became a bat and flew away.


	3. Aftermath

Johnny began to look for Mavis. He checked the roof where she normally went to think. She wasn't there. His fears where realized as the sun began to rise. He walked outside and began to get desprite. She could possibly die out there. I mean Dracula could stand it for a while but he wasn't out there for long. These thoughts raced through his head.

He ran through the forest and past the cemetery. Johnny then heard a slight weeping sound. "Mavis! Mavis!" Johnny yelled. Johnny went through some bushed and found Mavis, curled up and crying. He walked slowly towards her, for he was still scared of her.

Johnny began to kneel down next to Mavis. He groaned realising how much pain he was in. "Mavis, please calm down." Johnny said as he tried to comfort her. "Go away Johnny...I...I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have." Mavis said as she began to cry even more. "Mavis, you never would of meant to do that, you couldn't control yourself." Johnny said.

Mavis just sat there for a minute, continuing to cry. "I...I should of had control." Mavis said. "Mavis, you didn't have control over yourself and that's it. You never would of hurt me, or anyone you love." Johnny said as he cuddled Mavis. "I love you no matter what happens." Johnny said. Mavis looked at her blood stained hands and back at Johnny. Johnny wiped Mavis's tears as she smiled at him.

Mavis stood up and went to a non-shaded area. She immediately returned to the shaded-area. "Yeah we need to get back to the hotel." Johnny said as he pointed at the sky. Johnny began to get up as he fell back to the ground in pain. Mavis rushed to help him up. She looked at what she had done to Johnny and almost began to cry again. "It's okay Mavis, I'm okay." Johnny said to stop Mavis from crying.

When Johnny got up, they began to run through the sunlight. Mavis began to scream in pain as they ran. Johnny tried his best to cover Mavis, but most of her body was exposed to the sunlight. Johnny saw a small shaded area and brought Mavis over to it. Mavis was now on the ground, screaming in pain. "Listen, Mavis. The only way you can get to the hotel is by flying. If we continue to run you will end up burnt to a crisp." Johnny said. "I trust you, Johnny." Mavis said. She turned into a bat and began to fly too the hotel. Johnny ran to the hotel while looking at a flying ball of smoke crash into her room.

Mavis was soon met by Johnny in her room. They both sat down on the bed in pain. Johnny could still hear Mavis's skin burning. Mavis look at her still blood stained hands and back at Johnny. "I better go wash these." She said as she left the room.

"Hi daddy! Whoa are you okay?" Dennis asked. "Yes Dennis I'm fine." Johnny said. "Really Johnathan? You don't look too good." Dracula said. "You went after my daughter I take it." He added. "Well yes." Johnny said. "Well I'm glad your not, well dead. Let me guess, she had an emotional breakdown after she regained control." Dracula said. "Yeah." Johnny said. "Hi dad." Mavis said as she entered the room.

Dracula looked at Mavis's burns. "Sweetheart are you okay?" Dracula said. "Yes dad, I'm just a little bit sunburnt." She said as she smiled. After Johnny had told everyone what happened, which made Mavis feel uncomfortable. They went to the hotel doctor afterwards.

"Well you have two broken ribs, and broken arm. Luckily those cuts weren't too deep and will heal very soon." Said the doctor to Johnny. Mavis looked at Johnny with a sad look. They left the doctor and went to their room to sleep for the day.

In the middle of the night Johnny was awoken up by a scream. He looked at Mavis who was sitting up in the bed breathing heavily. "Are you okay Mavis? Did you have a bad dream?" Johnny asked. "It was during the eclipse, but instead of me gaining control I bit you in the neck and started to eat you. Dennis was there screaming in terror." Mavis said as she began to cry again. "If I had killed you I could never live with myself." She said while she wiped a tear. "You didnt kill me, and thats what matters." Johnny said. "But if I had..." Mavis said. "Come her Mavis." Johnny said as he began to cuddle Mavis. Mavis began to feel better as she placed her head on Johnny's shoulder. "Thank you Johnny. I love you." Mavis said as she closed her eyes and began to calm down.


End file.
